Благодарность
by Risska-chan
Summary: Он выбрал лучшую благодарность, какую можно было возжелать.


В непроглядной черноте небольшой комнаты раздался тихий размеренный писк аппарата жизнеобеспечения. Прибор натужно скрипел, рассказывая о том, что творится с пациентом Трафальгара Ло, неожиданно для самого себя встрепенувшегося от долгожданных звуков. Пират быстро приблизился к узкому хирургическому столу, над которым еще совсем недавно кипела ожесточенная борьба с костлявой старухой в черном. Неподвижно лежало худое тельце, лениво, с явной неохотой, вздымалась и опускалась грудь, замотанная в несколько рядов пахнущего лекарствами бинта. С каждым движением узкие тряпицы раскрашивались в рваные некрасивые алые кляксы, расплывающиеся под недовольным взглядом серых глаз.

- Чертов Мугивара! На кой так лезть на рожон? Хотя, тебя можно понять… – шершавые пальцы уткнулись в холодный и липкий от пота лоб, узнавая для себя что-то очень важное. Неудовлетворенно цыкнув, пират вернулся на свой наблюдательный пост в углу каюты, устраиваясь на хлипком стульчике. Мгновенно голову заполонила масса мыслей касательных забавного паренька в соломенной шляпе.

_«Я возьму его! Я доктор!»_

Собственные слова кислотой обжигали сознание, заставляя морщится, и кривить страшные гримасы, которых все равно никто не увидит. Какого черта? Именно этим вопросом задавался Хирург смерти, ища оправдания своему столь безрассудному поступку. Жалость или желание сразиться в новом мире? А может это просто то самое очарование, которому покоряются все, кто встречается с улыбчивым мальчишкой с огромными планами на будущее и феерическими амбициями? Неужели ему поддался даже не прогибаемый капитан пиратов Сердца? Трафальгар обиженно фыркнул, расчленив пару тройку непослушных мыслей, оставив их теплые трупы на съедение более привычным – расчетливым, прямолинейным и невообразимо хитрым.

«В конце концов, от него может быть немало пользы. Или же…»

Ясный взгляд наполнился картинками, которые в скором могут потешить самолюбие Ло. Губы расплылись в предвкушающей улыбке.

- Эйсу… Эйс…

Луффи тихо застонал, неловко ворочаясь меж хитросплетения проводов, пытаясь откинуть полые трубки, что кровожадно впивались в вены, просвечивающие ветвистыми нитями сквозь кожу. Удивительно, но у такого сильного и живучего «новичка» как он не хватало сил на простое движение руки. Впрочем, это не было таким уж и странным явлением. Прошло две недели, а Мугивара все не шел на поправку. Просыпался, шептал, хрипел и проваливался в небытие снова, увязая в густой жиже собственного потрясения все больше и больше.

Ло подошел к мальчишке, бесшумно и не торопясь. Все что он мог сделать - уже сделано, дело за самим пиратом, за его любовью к жизни, за его стремлением к мечте, что бескорыстно оплетает своими сетями храброе сердце. Трафальгар скользнул взглядом по тощей фигурке, властно и в то же время невероятно бережно касаясь плеча, укутанного пеленой бинта. Брюнет чуть слышно вздохнул, двинувшись на своем месте под теплым прикосновением, ощутимым даже через слой всех тех тряпок, которые на него навешали.

Серые глаза капитана пиратов Сердца пробежались по въевшейся в память физиономии, отмечая не сходящие синяки и глубокие царапины, заживающие медленно и с трудом. Мугивара был беззащитен и невинен как никогда, боль, отпечатавшаяся на его теле, рисовала в мыслях доктора странные узоры, поражающие воображение и все правила хорошего тона, которые и без того вяло трепыхались в полудохлом состоянии внутри Ло. Такой Мугивара ему, конечно же, не нравился, но было что-то в этом. От одного только взгляда на тощее тело начинали без устали работать паучки в голове, выткав для своего хозяина не одно кружевное полотно для самых неожиданных фантазий. Расслабленные все до единой мышцы, болезненная, почти светящаяся бледность, темные тени под глазами, осунувшееся лицо, потерявшее румянец на чудных щечках, которые тоже куда-то исчезли, сделав привычную мордашку резко очерченной, острой... Все это было каким-то не реальным, а посему привлекательным сверх меры.

Первый раз Трафальгар увидел этого сорванца на архипелаге Сабаоди, сражаясь с ним спиной к спине, задирая друг друга и еще того паренька с весьма интересным фруктом. Тогда он раздражал, но в то же время интриговал. И ведь неспроста. Никто не знал, что выкинет это чудо природы, что предпримет в следующий миг. Однако пользы от него было гораздо меньше, чем хотелось бы. Он все время мешался под ногами, вертелся возле команды, метал взгляды на Бепо, чуть ли не истекая слюнями при виде пушистого «мишки». Жалкое создание. А на деле оказалось все по-другому. Старые пираты шептались, что Мугивар разметало в разные стороны, оставив их в абсолютной беспомощности. Весь мир трубил о скорой смерти Портгаса, брата этого шумного создания, никто и не надеялся, что Монки сможет помочь. И снова все вышло не совсем так, как хотело правительство… Оказывается, даже один человек, особенно, если этим человеком оказывается младший Ди, может переписать судьбы.

- Эйс… - захрипел брюнет, подаваясь вперед на своей постели, выдергивая одну нить капельницы. Силы понемногу восстанавливаются.

- Его больше нет. Живи, Мугивара, живи ради себя самого, и… - твердый голос ударился о стены комнатки, отражаясь, впившись иглами с ядом в слабое тело. За дверью зашумели голоса ребят из команды, пора было уходить, оставляя Луффи на попечение дежурных врачей. Были еще кое-какие неотложные дела.

- Арэ? А что, тот забавный парень с медведем уже уплыли? – усевшись подле Джимбея, Луффи с грустью поглядел в море, зачарованно шептавшее стихи плеса у подножья обрыва, где еще совсем недавно торчала над водной гладью желтая посудина Трафальгара Ло.

- Да, сразу после моего прибытия, - вяло отозвался Силверс, тряся серебристой гривой и отходя от мелкого, но все же весьма проблематичного сражения с морской гадиной, возжелавшей закусить закадычным товарищем короля пиратов, - но кое-что он просил передать.

Монки оторвался от созерцания необъятного Гранд Лайна, повернувшись к Рэйли, что услужливо пихал ему под нос какой-то клочок бумаги, потрясая им в воздухе.

- Чего это? – брюнет нахмурился, тихо ойкнув, принял листок из рук приятеля.

- Две недели тебе лучше не перенапрягаться, - вкрадчиво ответил мужчина, - иначе, твои раны могут открыться и тогда… думаю, ты сам понимаешь. Ну а листок – личная просьба Трафальгара, я не знаю, что там.

Темный король переключился на Джимбея, выспрашивая у него какие-то подробности Маринфорда, стараясь делать это как можно тише. Старик прекрасно понимал чувства Луффи и не хотел бередить и без того болезненно кровавые раны. Пират осторожно отполз в сторону обрыва, оказываясь наедине с морем и своим посланием.

- Я ведь даже не поблагодарил… - шепнул искомканной бумаге парень, осторожно разворачивая записку. Всего несколько строк написанных впопыхах неровным почерком.

_«Слушай, Мугивара, ты, наверное, удивишься, почему я спас тебя. Но поверь, там, где мы с тобой встретимся - жутко скучно, а без тебя будет еще хуже. Да и кому бы ни хотелось иметь в должниках Монки Ди Луффи? Не помри на ближайшем острове…»_

Капитан пиратов Соломенной шляпы быстро сложил свое послание в четверо, пряча под ленту своей любимицы. Яркий солнечный день сушил воздух над Амазон Лили, в голубом небе носились шустрые птицы. Луффи уставился на бесконечную синеву воды, посылая куда-то в след своему спасителю благодарную улыбку.

«Еще увидимся, Траффи!» - состроив привычную рожицу довольного всем и вся человека, фруктовик пополз к Рэйли и бывшему шичибукаю, скрипя зубами от режущей мышцы боли. Кажется, старый пират говорил что-то о тренировках и гениальном плане…?

- Сугеее! Так ты стал шичибукаем! – в карих глазах скакали черти, радостно размахивая крохотными трезубчиками и вопя во все горло победные гимны. Стоящий напротив мужчина кратко кивнул, не отрывая глаза смотря на воссоединение чумной команды. Обменявшиеся телами злобно шипели на виновника, то воротя носики, то хихикая от дурацкого положения вещей. Ребята недоверчиво относились к старому знакомцу, предложившему невесть что, да еще и сотворившему с ними такую гадость, а вот Луффи, напротив, был просто счастлив.

- Луффи, ты знаешь, что большинство альянсов заканчиваются предательством одной из сторон? – тактично заметила Робин, мягко глядя на радостного капитана, чуть ли не вприпрыжку наматывающего круги рядом с Трафальгаром.

- Ты хочешь меня предать? – возмутился парень, бросив предупреждающе грозный взгляд на нового друга.

- Нет, - громко ответил Ло, подойдя на шаг ближе к Мугиваре, наклонившись над его ухом, - у меня нет никакого желания вредить тебе. Не для этого же я тебя спас…

Монки замер, услышав слова полные ехидства. О том, что прочитал он на острове женщин, он не забыл, иногда думая о том, что бы он мог сделать хорошего для Траффи и чем мог бы помочь. В голове забурлило от воспоминаний, двухгодичной давности, заставляя на мгновенье вспомнить о боли потери, одиночестве, грусти и воспоминании о накама в тоскливые вечера. Из водоворота забытья его вывел шичибукай, похлопав по плечу.

- Вы должны отправляться за вашим самураем, - под аккомпанемент храпа гигантских детей, выговорил Хирург смерти, заглядывая в глаза пирата, - я проникну в лабораторию Цезаря, выяснить, что они делали с этими детьми, если вы так сильно хотите их спасти. Мне нужна будет помощь вашего врача, пока все ясно?

Накама Луффи послушно закивали, сам же их предводитель о чем-то задумался, состроив усиленный вид борьбы с мыслями. С момента встречи, парень не переставал думать о Ло, гадая о том, когда же они встретятся снова. Через час? День или два? С того самого мгновенья, когда перед глазами мелькнуло знакомое смуглое лицо, серые глаза, полные удивления и чего-то еще, он не мог выкинуть из головы мысли о возвращении своего долга и благодарностей. А еще того, что он рад видеть Траффи после такого долгого испытания. Как он говорил? «Будет скучно», да?

- Мугивара? Что, холод Панк Хазард добрался до твоей головы? – гаденько улыбнулся мужчина, отводя парня в сторону, уловив момент, пока накама Луффи замешкались и радуются возвращению в собственные тела, одновременно успокаивая рыжую навигаторшу, застрявшую в теле пижонистого блондинчика кока.

Фруктовик послушно тащился за Трафальгаром, который умело затолкал его за угол каких-то изуродованных развалин исследовательских лабораторий. Сверкнув глазами и состроив коварную морду, Ло прижал брюнета к покрытой инеем стене, по старой привычке отмечая то, что довольно хорошо, что парень упакован в теплые вещи, не хотелось бы иметь дела с сопливым юнцом, имея при этом в виду реальное наличие простуды. Мугивара привычно солнечно улыбался, хотя незримо волновался, измяв край своего полосатого пуховика, вроде как случайно. Мужчина подошел вплотную, нависая над пареньком, вглядываясь в бегающие глаза. Кажется, он уже все понял.

- Ты помнишь, что я…

- Да, - прервал его на полуслове Монки, уставившись на сложившиеся в доброй ухмылке губы.

- И ты понял, что я хотел?

- Да, - необычно тихо прошептал самый шумный пират всех морей, подавшись чуть вперед, закрывая глаза.

Завывающий ледяной ветер, свободно гуляющий на странном острове, похожем на пончик, врывался в разрушенные помещения, заглядывая в самые различные уголки, заваленные крошеным камнем и глыбами стен. И какого было его удивление, когда он обнаружил целующуюся парочку, тесно жмущуюся друг к другу. На лицах обоих было что-то вроде маски неожиданности и горького притворства, постепенно сходящей на нет и превращающейся в миролюбивую искренность и нежность первого поцелуя.

Иссушенные морозным ветром губы кровоточили от необычных движений, поделываемых их хозяином. Но ржавый металлический привкус нисколько не мешал, лишь добавляя остроты ощущений и частиц реальности происходящего. Мугивара морщился, крепко зажмуриваясь, не до конца понимая, что делает, но вовсе не страдая загадкой этого вопроса, а просто получая удовольствие от происходящего. Осторожные касания заводили внутри какой-то механизм, скручивая пружину удовольствия в тугую спиральку, сжимающуюся в такт быстрым и громким стукам сердца, рвущимся из груди. Трафальгар Ло всегда остается сам собой, похищая чужие сердца. Но вот кто знал, что он умеет это делать, не прибегая к помощи своего фрукта?

Напоследок, холодные пальцы скользнули на щеки, обжигая кожу, заведя пружинку внутри брюнета на максимум. Осторожно прикусив губу Луффи, и в извинении мягко проведя языком, шичибукай отскочил в сторону, отведя глаза на секунду и вновь вцепившись голодным взглядом хищника в невинную жертву перед собой. Собираясь совершить повторное поползновение в сторону друг друга, Монки и Ло услышали самое отвратительное, что только могло быть именно в этот момент.

- Луууфиии! Ты где?! – как казалось, вопили со всех сторон, и звуки нетерпеливо лезли под меховые наушники, пробираясь в самую голову, кружа там, как стая голодных чаек. Трафальгар отступил назад, давая пройти, проскочить между ним и холодным куском бетона. На губах мужчины играла довольная улыбка человека, сорвавшего куш в лотерее. Наверное, так и было в самом деле.

Пират нахмурился, оборачиваясь на крики накама, потерявших свое прожорливое сокровище. Послышались вопли Усоппа и выкрики техник Робин. Сводчатый потолок, оставшийся в целости после нападок врагов, надломлено затрещал.

- Иди, иначе они до конца развалят эту грешную лабораторию, - усмехнулся Ло, - и Чоппера мне вашего давай, его помощь не повредит. И мы еще встретимся…

Настроение капитана команды Соломенной шляпы резко переменилось, сгребая в охапку недовольство, и выпинывая его прочь, давая место счастливой улыбке.

- Хорошо, - чмокнув шичибукая в щеку, фруктовик понесся к друзьям, радостно повизгивая по пути, сообщая, что с ним все в полном порядке и плохиш Траффи ничего ему не сделал.

Мужчина улыбнулся, решительно кивнув. Кажется, он выбрал идеальную благодарность, какую только можно было пожелать.


End file.
